What the Future Holds
by Alex35014
Summary: Nat and Alex get the chance of a lifetime. The only problem is that they have to leave everything behind. On top of it all, Nat and Rosalina are dealing with the one bridge neither of them expected to burn...their own. As Nat and Alex prepare for their trip, everyone is asking the same question. What does the future hold? Nat/Rosalina Alex/Juanita
1. Going on Another Tour

**A/N: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band or anything associated with them. I also do not own Nat and Alex Wolff, nor do I own any of their songs**

**This story will be switching between Nat and Rosalina's POV. It'll usually alternate between chapters, but I'll still put whose POV it is at the start of the chapter, just so you all know. Hope you all enjoy!**

Nat's POV

The band had broken up as soon as most of us had gotten into high school. We quickly figured out that between our homework load and all the extracurricular stuff we wanted to be involved in, it just wasn't going to work. None of us knew how Rosalina had balanced it for two years. She was just that incredible. Not incredible…I mean…way to go, Nat. Take foot, insert in mouth. It was no secret that I DID like Rosalina. Emphasis on did. Not anymore. For a while, I thought she might have felt the same. I mean, that kiss in New Orleans after I had admitted my feelings? Clearly should have meant something.

But it didn't. At least not to her. We had kissed each other on the cheek the next morning. Everybody thought we were finally together. I'll admit, I did, too. Where did it go wrong? On a day I'll never forget.

_We had just gotten back from that tour. I was the happiest I had ever been. We got off the bus, and I went to grab Rosalina's hand. She pulled away._

_ "Ok Nat, this needs to stop." I was dumbstruck._

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Nat, this can't keep happening. I'm a freshman in high school. You're a seventh grader. It just can't work. I'm sorry."_

_ "Then why did you let me think it was? Why'd you kiss me in New Orleans? Why have you been leading me on this last week and a half?"_

_ "I thought that if I let you get your feelings for me out, it would pass. That you would realize that it just won't work."_

_ "Thanks. So glad to see that I'm just a play toy that's here to amuse you."_

_ "No, it's nothing like that."_

_ "Really? Cause that's exactly what you just said. You know I love you. Look at all the songs I've written. And for you to lead me on like this…I thought you were my friend."_

_ "I am your friend, Nat."_

_ "Really? Cause a true friend wouldn't do this! A real friend would have been honest! Wouldn't have led me on!" She started crying, but I was on a roll. "And it's not even like you've been leading me on this past week and a half! You've been playing with my feelings since we formed the Naked Brothers Band! The kiss in Chicago? My first kiss in my dressing room? You know, I tried to accept that it wouldn't work, but every time I got close, you did something that rekindled my hope! And now…this is too much."_

_ "Nat, I'm sorry! If this could have gone any other way, believe me, I'd have taken that other way! The last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you. It's just that…"_

_ "Yeah yeah, I've heard the schpeel. I'm in high school. I'm a cheerleader AND A LOWLY MIDDLESCHOOLER ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!"_

_ "I never said that."_

_ "Yeah, you did Rosalina. The exact words may not have come out of your mouth, but they were there. I've got to go unpack." I walked away before I got angrier than I already was. She called after me, but I ignored her. I heard her come after me, so I ran. I got to my dressing room where most of my stuff was. I slammed the door and locked it. I heard the knock. I heard her call my name. I heard her try to open the door. I ignored it all. I wanted no parts of Rosalina Tai at that moment._

Surprisingly for us, that was the last time we talked. By the time I left my dressing room, she had already gone home. Now, three years later, I couldn't be happier. We were all still really close. None of us missed Rosalina much, not since she changed. I was a sophomore in high school, as were Cooper, Thomas, David, and Qaasim. We all were doing great. All the teachers came to me whenever they needed a pianist for anything. Alex and I had released our own album in our spare time, call Black Sheep. Cooper was the backup quarterback for the football team, so he unfortunately didn't play much. Our starting quarterback was good, and his defenders were good at their job. Thomas was already captain of the wrestling team. Qaasim was captain of the school's chess team, which had gotten national recognition due to Qaasim. David finally accepted that he was smart, not lucky, and created the first peer mentoring program that Amigos High had ever seen. He also was the goalie for the hockey team, and was surprisingly really good.

Knowing you, you're probably also wondering what Rosalina's been up to. Not that I care anymore, but she's captain of the cheerleading squad, and dating Mr. Perfect, James Jackson, the starting quarterback of the football team. Ever since I broke the news about the band breaking up, she hadn't so much as looked at any of us. We were too unimportant for her now, even though we all were as successful as her. The difference?

We didn't let the popularity go to our heads. Yeah, we were popular. Didn't mean we soaked it up. Not gonna lie, we did a little bit, but we kept our heads on our shoulders. We remembered who we were and what got us to where we were. Rosalina had lost that focus. All of her friends were now the "popular" girls, who only cared about partying, getting drunk, and sleeping with their boyfriends as often as they could. I couldn't tell you if Rosalina was involved in any of that. Again, I didn't care. I mean that, too. I've been happier than I have ever been since Rosalina and I went our separate ways.

I got home from school that day and was home alone. Dad was at an accordion convention, and Alex was still at school. I picked up my guitar and started playing some of the old Naked Brothers Band songs. I did this every day, just for the laugh at how far my music had progressed in a short amount of time. One song that I found myself singing was Catch Up With The End. It was one of the few NBB songs I was actually proud of. It was really deep, and fairly well written. It also was my inspiration to keep going, being the best I could be. Why sit around and do nothing when all that leads to is missing everything and just accepting that you're going to die. I knew I was going to die, but I wanted to die being remembered for all that I accomplished, not all that I could have done. Moving on from NBB songs, I started strumming one of the songs Alex had written for Black Sheep, Colorful Raindrops. It was another good reminder for me. No matter what I went through, it all made life worth living.

As I started to sing the chorus the final time, I heard Alex come in. He came in as I finished.

"Trying to steal my song, bro?"

"Every time. Wish I could write lyrics like that."

"What do you mean? You write great lyrics!"

"But they're all from memories. I haven't recently experienced any of what I wrote about."

"You don't have to tell me, Nat. I know you haven't had a girlfriend since the fight with Rosalina."

"So you're saying I've never had a girlfriend."

"Kinda. But you thought you did, for two weeks. So I guess it kind of counts. You still miss her, don't you?"

"Of course not. After all she put me through? After completely ignoring us all for her popular crowd? No way."

"Don't lie to me, Nat. I may not be as old or as smart as you, but I'm not an idiot."

"Ok, maybe a little. It's just that she was my closest friend, and for her to stab me in the back like that…"

"I know, bro."

"What about you, Al? Do you miss her?"

"As your brother, she hurt you a lot, and I have to say no."

"Now the honest answer?"

"Yeah. She was like an older sister to me. It hurt a lot when she just abandoned us for popularity." I wrapped an arm around Alex.

"Don't worry, bud, we'll be fine. We just need to forget about her. She's clearly forgotten about us."

"I know. Hey, being you stole my song, mind if I steal yours?"

"Which one and why?"

"Greatest Prize. I want to sing it to Juanita."

"How can I say no to a cause like that? Of course you can steal it." He hugged me, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks bro!" He ran out of the room. I had to smile. He had grown up a lot, but he really was still a little kid, even if he was a little kid in love. I let out a long sigh. Why did it come so easy for him? He and Juanita just worked so naturally. Why couldn't I find that? I had gone on a couple of dates, but at the end, we both walked away agreeing that it wasn't right. I was still friends with most of them, but nothing had ever gone further. Alex came back in.

"Dad wants to talk to us." He said. I got up and went to the living room, where I found dad with his accordion.

"I'm glad you came, Nat. I've got some big news to tell you."

"What's up, dad?"

"Well, you know how I've been working on my accordion playing?" Alex and I both nodded. Before you laugh, my dad had actually gotten a lot better. Like, a LOT better. Like, we'd actually let him play with us occasionally, and we wouldn't yell at him to stop whenever he started.

"Well, I finally am getting noticed! I'm going on a global tour with a bunch of other accordion players, and we're all going to be performing, both together and solos!" Alex and I both cheered and hugged our dad. He deserved this.

"Wait," I said. "A global tour? As in, around the world?"

"Yes indeedy."

"How long is the tour going to be?"

"Well, it's kind of going to be a four year tour. We're going to a lot of countries."

"Four years!?" Alex exclaimed. "What are we going to do without you around here for four years!?"

"Well, that's actually the other part of the news. I told the group about you, and they want you two to come with us! They said that it'd be a great way to open our show, having THE Nat and Alex Wolff opening!" I sat there, stunned. A global tour. Four years of traveling around the world, playing music, even if it was just to be an opening act for a bunch of talented accordion players.

"But wait. What about school? Alex is only in 7th grade. I'm a sophomore. We need to keep up with our education. We all agreed that education was the top priority now."

"I completely agree. That's why I'm hiring a tutor! Come on in!" He yelled, and the tutor came in. We both jumped up and gave her hugs.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you both, too. It's been so long." Jesse, our former tutor and Alex's former love interest said. We all sat down and started catching up. Alex then looked at dad.

"When do we leave, dad?"

"We've got a month to get everything in order. You guys probably want to start soon. Alex, I know Juanita isn't going to take this easily. And Nat, don't you have a fight you probably ought to make for?"

"No dad, I don't."

"You mean you really don't want to make up with Rosalina? I mean, you are going to be gone for four years."

"What's the point in trying, dad? It's already been three. If she really cared, she'd have made some effort. She doesn't even look at any of us. None of us are important to her anymore. So no, I don't want to try and rebuild that bridge when she's clearly happier with it burned. And so am I, for that matter!" I yelled and went back to my room. I mindlessly started strumming songs on my guitar. It always made me feel better, even if I never listened to what I played. One song that I strummed while in my mindless state was the last song anyone would have expected me to play, one of the first NBB songs. Even I wouldn't have expected it out of me after three years and a horrible fight. But I still strummed it.

I lay on my bed strumming Rosalina.

At the same time, unknown to me, the subject of the song was walking along the sidewalk below my open window.


	2. The Almost Perfect Life

Rosalina's POV

I was walking home from finishing up some stuff for the school newspaper, though James wasn't really happy about it. He said it didn't fit the "head cheerleader" image. I told him I didn't care, that journalism was what I really loved. He finally gave in and accepted it.

Let me guess, Nat told you a bunch of horrible stuff about me. How I broke his heart, abandoned the band, and never looked back, never feeling bad. Well, part of that is true. I did break Nat's heart. But I had to. At least, it seemed right at the time. Now, I was having…no, it was definitely the right thing to do. Yes, I'm captain of the cheerleading squad. Yes, I'm editor in chief of the newspaper. And yes, I'm dating James Jackson, the starting quarterback. My life was perfect. Or at least, it should have been. I had what every girl growing up and going through school dreamed about. Then why did it feel so wrong?

It wasn't that I didn't miss the guys. I honestly did. But you have to understand, the peer pressure got to me. By the time the guys were freshmen, I was a junior. I was really getting a lot of flak about hanging out with freshmen. When the band decided to call it quits, it gave me the excuse to walk away. But now I wondered if it really was the best idea I had ever had. Why the hell was I so confused all the time!? I had fame, I had popularity, I had the perfect boyfriend, I had the perfect everything! Well, except the absolute perfect best friend. I guess that was the one thing I let get away. I missed Nat a lot. I thought about trying to get back in touch with him, but I knew after everything I had done, he would hate me forever.

As I walked, I heard someone in one of the apartments on my right playing a song that I hadn't heard for a long time. Not since the first Naked Brothers Band concert in Chicago. Someone was playing Rosalina. I looked up at the open window and realized that I was walking past the place where the Wolffs lived…where Nat lived. Whoever was playing it didn't start singing, just playing it. I guessed it was Nat. Did this mean that he did miss me? My heart jumped a little. But then reality set in.

If he really missed me, he would have tried to get back in touch. It had been five years since we had last talked, and three years since I had last seen him on somewhat friendly terms. I know it's my fault for being an idiot, but I can't help what I did. But maybe I could make a change for the future. I stopped, and almost went into the apartment, heading up to the Wolff residence. To see Nat and to try and make amends. Almost. I reconsidered and kept walking. As much as it hurt not having Nat in my life anymore, I think it would hurt more to try and rebuild the bridge that I had burned.

I opened the door to my own house and walked in.

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled as I went into the kitchen to get a snack. He came in a few seconds later.

"How was school, dear?"

"It was school. Same stuff different day. Teachers giving me more homework than I'll ever have time to finish, not to mention the looming senior project."

"What does your project have to be on?"

"I have to do a job shadowing of someone in a field I want to go into, do some research about that field, write a cover letter and make a resume as if I would actually be applying for this job, do an interview of the person I job shadow, and type it all up for my English teacher to grade."

"Sounds like you've got a lot of work ahead of you."

"Yeah, and that's just the project. That' not even the essay I have to write for English. I have no idea how I'm going to get this all done."

"Did you ever think that you may be overstretching yourself? That you try to do too much in school?"

"No, dad. I never had this much trouble before."

"You also were not a senior before. Have you even decided on a college that you wish to attend, yet?" I looked at the floor, and he knew the answer. "Rosalina, I love you. But you cannot keep putting of this decision."

"I know, dad. It's just hard."

"I know, dear." He told me as he came over and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Dad, what's wrong with me? I always had everything so well balanced, and so easily. Now it's like I can barely keep it balanced, and as soon as I do, something else gets thrown on, throwing me off balance again."

"Have you ever considered that maybe the friendships you let go are the problem?"

"Dad, we've been over this. I know I made mistakes with them, but I just can't go back to them. They all hate me, anyways." The doorbell rang. I went and answered it to find Cooper standing at the door. I was a little shocked.

"Hey, Cooper." I said a little hesitantly. Even though I had always been closest with Cooper…aside from Nat, of course…I hadn't heard from him in three years.

"Hi, Rosalina. May I come in for a few minutes?"

"Of course, come on in." I said and opened the door a little wider, also standing aside so he could come in. He did.

"Thank you."

"So what's up? Last time we talked was…" I stopped, knowing he would know.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, Rosalina. The band broke up. Our schedules became too much."

"Does he still hate me?" Even after all these years, Cooper knew exactly who I was talking about.

"I don't know. He never mentions you anymore, and if he does, he only refers to you as 'her'."

"I heard someone in his apartment playing Rosalina today. I bet it was him."

"It may have been. I know he mindlessly plays music when he's upset. He may have started strumming it."

"Maybe I should go over there and talk to him. I mean, it has been five years since we've talked." Cooper paused, looking pained. "What's wrong, Cooper?"

"I really don't think you trying to rebuild that bridge is the best idea. At least not right now."

"Why not? Now's as good a time as any."

"It really isn't Rosalina. Actually, it's kind of a terrible time."

"Why?"

"Well, Mr. Wolff finally is getting recognized for his accordion playing. He joined a group at his most recent accordion convention, and they're doing a global tour."

"That's great! But where are Nat and Alex going to stay?"

"That's part of the thing, Rosalina…wait, is that their cd?" He suddenly asked, noticing the disc cover on the table. I cursed under my breath. I meant to put that away. Nobody was supposed to know I had that.

"Yeah. I was just curious about what they sounded like. I went online and gave a couple of songs a listen. I liked it, so I got the cd. There's no crime in that."

"Rosalina, I'm going to ask you something, and I want an honest answer. Just like old times, ok?" He asked.

"Cooper, don't you think it's been a little long for me to just be able to open up to you like this? I mean, it has been three years."

"And whose fault is that? I sent you several texts and emails, trying to keep in touch. You never responded." I bit my tongue, because he was right.

"I'm sorry. Ok, I'll be honest."

"Thank you. Now, my question. How much do you actually miss Nat?" His question caught me completely off guard.

"I…I don't…why would I…Cooper!"

"Rosalina, you said you'd be honest." He said. I plopped down onto the couch, putting my head in my hands. I had always known that I had to face this question. I just always expected it to be an internal thing, not have someone actually ask.

"If I have to be honest, Cooper, I miss him a lot. More than I'll ever let on at school, and especially around James. I see him walk down the halls, and I hurt all over, knowing how much I hurt my best friend in the world. I broke his heart and made him feel like I didn't care at all. I know I'm getting what I deserve, Cooper, but that's why I want to go over there. I want to see him. I want to apologize. I want to start trying to make the amends that I'll never fully be able to make. I want Nat back in my life."

"Now, doesn't that feel better?"

"It actually kinda does. I didn't think it would, but it does."

"May I ask another question, then?"

"Sure, why not."

"Do you still love Nat?" If I had been unprepared for the first question, this question was the last one I was expecting.

"I never loved him. That was made clear after we got back from that summer tour."

"Rosalina, you may have been able to lie to us all and fool everyone else, but did you really think I bought it? I saw the way you always looked at Nat. I saw how naturally it came for you to be jealous at all the fans pawing at him. I saw all the little things that most of the other guys missed, like the kiss on the cheek on the beach, the small attempts between you two to flirt." My heart sank. I thought everyone had missed all of that.

"And I saw your face after you kissed him in New Orleans. That wasn't a look of making him happy, or trying to help him 'get his feelings out so that he would get over it'. That was a look like you had just found a pot of gold. You looked like you had finally found the one thing you had always been looking for. So why'd you let it go?"

"Because I had to, Cooper! You don't understand! My friends at school were already hassling me about being such good friends with him! My school life would have been over if I had started dating him!"

"So we were right, you did pick popularity over us. Over him."

"I know it was wrong, Cooper, but it felt right at the time. Now I just want to fix it."

"Well, like I said, now's not really the time. Maybe when he comes back in four years…" He stopped, realizing what he said.

"What do you mean 'four years', Cooper Pillot?"

"I mean that the reason there isn't a problem about where Nat and Alex are staying is because they're going with their dad. The group wants THE Nat and Alex Wolff to open for them…"

"Why the hell didn't you say something before!?"

"Because I didn't think you cared! And when I realized how much you did, I knew it would break your heart. I was hoping to get through this and let Nat go, only letting you know when he was actually gone."

"Cooper, I have to go see him. I can't and I won't let him go without even trying. I won't wait another four years." Before he could even respond, I was out the door. I was half way down the street before Cooper came out of my house. I heard him yell something, but I didn't care. I had to talk to Nat. Cooper had finally made me face everything that I had been suppressing. Now I just hoped that Nat would be able to forgive me.

I hurried into his building, and ran up the stairs to his floor, taking the stairs three at a time. When I got to his floor, I took a few deep breaths, and brushed myself down, making sure my shirt wasn't wrinkled or anything. I don't know why I cared so much about how I looked, but I did. I even stopped at a picture and used the glass to fix my hair. Maybe I did love Nat more than I wanted to let on, even to myself. No, I loved James. James was the perfect boyfriend.

When I got to the door, I hesitated, but finally knocked. The door opened.

"Oh, it's you."

**Bum Bum Bum! Who was it at the door? Guess you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. I'm trying to keep it going, but for some reason, this story doesn't seem to flow for me as easily the others did. Maybe it's just too early on, yet. Guess we'll see as it continues. Hope you guys are enjoying it, anyways! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Rosalina

Nat's POV

Of all the people who had to be standing at the door when I answered, it had to be her.

"Hi Nat." She said kind of sheepishly. I guess that was understandable. It had been five years since we've said anything to each other.

"What do you want?" Ok, maybe I was being a little rude, but you would be, too, if she treated you the way she treated me.

"Nat, I heard your family's going to be gone for four years…I didn't want you to leave without at least apologizing for how I've been acting."

"How'd you hear about the tour?"

"Cooper told me. I don't know why he did, but he came over today and told me about it."

"Nice. Well, thanks for stopping by. See ya in four years." I said, and started closing the door. She put her foot in the door.

"That is not how we're ending this, Nat Wolff. I came over with stuff to say, and I'm going to say it. You don't have to forgive me; you don't even have to like listening to me, but you WILL listen to me." I was shocked. I had never heard Rosalina talk like that before. I guess high school really had made her a bit braver. I opened the door for her.

"Might as well come in, if I'm gonna have to hear you out." She came in, and we sat down in the main room, the one with the TV and yellow couch. Yeah, it hadn't changed in all those years. Blame my dad. "So what'd you want to say?"

"Look, Nat…I know I've been a bitch to the guys since the band broke up, and to you since that incident in New Orleans…"

"Well there's the understatement of the century. You wouldn't say two words to me, Rosalina! We have a small misunderstanding, and instead of letting me cool down and talking it out like we always did, you went and acted like I didn't exist!"

"I know, Nat. If I could change how I acted, believe me, I would. But you have to see it from my side, too. My friends were already…"

"No, I get it. Your high school friends made you pick who was more important to you, me and the band, or them. You picked them, and we got tossed aside. Not much to get, there."

"And do you even care how many nights I cried myself to sleep when I realized how stupid my decision was? Do you even care how guilty I felt when I realized how easily I ignored you guys when you all would have stood by me through anything? Those nights I cried myself to sleep, I was thinking of you, Nat! Of how no matter what I did, you were always there. When I ran off with Bobby Love, and he got my music, the rest of the guys were ready to push me out and blame me for giving him my music. You stood by me, and defended me! You think I didn't hurt when I realized…"

"What? What could you possibly have realized from all this, Rosalina? That your life had been miserable because all you had before you ditched us was a group of guys who cared and a best friend who would have done anything just to see you smile, when your high school friends gave you what you wanted? The popularity, finally beating out Patrice?"

"Are you going to let me explain, or are you going to keep trying to put words in my mouth, like you always do!"

"Why, does the truth hurt?"

"Nat, I just wish you'd let me explain! I know you still care, I heard you playing Rosalina!" Now I was actually at a loss for words. She'd actually heard that? I had only realized it near the end. How had she heard? "I was walking past your open window, on my way home from school. Why were you playing it after all these years?"

"I dunno…maybe because part of me is still hurt by everything that happened. You led me on, broke my heart, and then expected me to act like nothing happened?"

"Nat, believe me, the last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

"Well that's exactly what happened. And instead of continuing to fight for our friendship, you took the easy path, pushed me away, and joined the snobs. And in the process, you'd become one." She stood up and slapped me across the face.

"How dare you! I'm nothing like those…!"

"Stuck up jerks who act like they're friends with someone, but go behind their backs and betray them? Lead on guys, just to watch them crumble? Worry more about their reputations than their true friends?" I watched her face turn from anger, to shock, to realization and pain. She realized that, whatever she may have thought, she actually had turned into one of them.

"Nat…"

"I think it'd be best if you went home, now. Thanks for stopping by." I told her as I opened the door for her. She walked out, looking back for a second. I closed the door without meeting her eye. I went back to the fluffy room and started strumming on another guitar. I had to tune this one, but that only took a couple of minutes. As I started strumming Face in the Hall, Alex came in.

"Whoa bro, I haven't heard you play that one in a long time. What'd Rosalina want?"

"How'd you know it was her?"

"Dude, I think everyone in the building knows she was here. Hell, I think people in Switzerland knew she was here. You guys did a lot of yelling."

"So you heard most of it?"

"Yeah. You were kinda harsh. I mean, not that she didn't deserve it, but she was at least making an effort to come and talk to you."

"And criticize me, and point the finger at me, like everything that happened was my fault."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Can we please not talk about it?"

"Sure." He said, sitting across from me. "So dad said we ought to pick three songs to do as the opening." I just nodded. The only songs we had that weren't NBB songs were the songs on Black Sheep.

"How about Illuminated, Disappointed, and 18?"

"I like the first two, but why 18? That has the same kind of feel as Illuminated."

"But lyrically has a different feel. In Illuminated, you feel like everyone can see everything about you, and you're trapped. In 18, you get the feeling that as soon as you're 18, you're free."

"I'm still not sure. How about I Won't Love You Any Less or Greatest Prize?"

"You know me, Alex. I sing to my mood. Both of those songs…I just can't sing right now."

"Rosalina got you bummed out?" He asked, moving across to sit next to me. I just nodded. "Why'd you yell? We both know this is what you've been waiting for. A chance for her to explain."

"Because I'm an idiot. And because I never felt like I deserved a friend like her."

"A friend like her? What'd she ever do for you?"

"How far back do you want me to go?"

"Earliest you remember, to start."

"When the Silver Boulders broke up, you and I were devastated. You went into a soda coma, and I was just sitting watching the stupid reports. There was a knock at the door. It was her. She came to ask how I was, and was even concerned; pointing out that I had been crying after I told her I was fine. Out of all the fans; out of everyone who wanted the Boulders to get back together, she was the only person who came up and actually talked to me, to see how I was holding."

"Ok, that's one time."

"When we were heading to win our first VMA for Banana Smoothie, she was the one who boosted my spirit, saying that no matter what happened, we were still the greatest band in the world."

"Ok, two."

"Ok…I'm having trouble coming up with others right now, but I know there have to be."

"Nat, face it. You were a better friend to Rosalina than she ever was to you." I put my head in my hands. Could that really be true? Had I really just been that guy who was there when she needed someone she could count on for comfort? Was I just a support for when things went wrong? I didn't want to believe that, but could it be true?

"I don't know, Alex. I just miss her, and I blew it!"

"Well, if you really care that much, you've got less than a month to try and fix everything before we leave with dad for that global tour. Remember, we'll be gone for four years, and the long distance calling rates are ridiculous." He said, getting up and leaving. Was he trying to encourage me to fix things with Rosalina, or encourage me to wait? It sounded like the latter. He was telling me about my limited time, and that I really wouldn't be able to talk to her much, being who knows where in the world. But I also thought about if it mattered. Besides the stuff for Black Sheep, I hadn't written anything else. My inspiration was gone. I denied it to everyone, but I knew exactly why. And I had just told the answer that it was best if she left our apartment.

The answer was Rosalina. She was why I sang. She was why I wrote. Even when I wrote Greatest Prize and I Won't Love You Any Less, I said that I was using memories, but that wasn't entirely true. At the time, I had been writing about what I had wanted to say to her. Needless to say, I never got the chance. I finally decided. I would never be able to do this tour if I didn't make an effort. I needed my best friend back, whatever it took.

I had to get Rosalina back.


	4. Everything Collapses

**No ownership of anything NBB related. I almost don't even want to claim ownership of this story. Really hoping to figure a way to save it soon, cause I'm really getting stuck. But here you all go.**

Rosalina's POV

As Nat closed the door, I…

* * *

Ok, ok we get it. Nat closed the door and you were heart broken. Blah blah blah. Honestly, I thought I was done hearing about this. After two years of hearing about it the first time, forgive me for being a little annoyed having to hear about it AGAIN. Oh, who am I? You don't know me? Me? The better looking Wolff brother? That's right Alex Wolff in the flesh…well, text.

You all are obviously very engrossed in the story of how things will unfold for Nat and Rosalina. You all are expecting a big heartfelt reunion, and probably for them to get together. Don't look at me for answers! I'm not a tattletale! But do any of you care about my story with Juanita? You know, Nat's not the only one who has to say goodbye to someone. At least Juanita and I held a good relationship, and never turned our backs on each other. So why shouldn't I get to tell my story? Don't give me that look, Rosalina! I'll share the time with you and Nat, but I WILL tell my story. So sit down and be patient. Well, here's how it goes.

As I left the room after the talk with Nat, I immediately left the apartment. I hadn't told Juanita yet, but I needed to, badly. Rosalina was still sitting with her knees to her chest outside the door, but I stepped over her. Under normal circumstances, I'd have stopped to comfort her, but I needed to talk to my girlfriend. Besides, Nat made this mess, Nat had to clean it up.

I got to Juanita's foster parent's house, and knocked on the door. One of her brothers opened the door.

"Hey Alex!" Oh yeah, did I mention all of her family love me?

"Hey dude! Is Juanita here?"

"Course. I'll call her down. JUANITA! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"

"Geez, I could have done that." I said, taking my hands off of my ears.

"Then why didn't you?" He smiled. Juanita came to the door.

"Hey Alex!" She gave me a hug and then a kiss. We held it for a couple of minutes before we pulled apart. "What's up?"

"Besides the fact that I just got an amazing kiss from an amazing girl?"

"Yes, besides that, you sweet talker. You didn't come over here just for a kiss."

"How do you know I didn't?"

"Because I know you. We've been dating for three and a half years now."

"You're right. It's just hard, and I was hoping that maybe you'd just take my sweet talking and I wouldn't have to do this yet."

"Do what? Alex, are you breaking up with me?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"No, of course not! I love you more than milk!" She knew how seriously I took my milk, so I knew that she would know how much I loved her by saying that. "It's just that…something's come up." I sat down on her doorstep. She closed the door and sat down next to me, taking my hands.

"Alex, you know you can tell me about anything. What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "My dad came home from his accordion convention the other day. He got asked to join an accordion group that plans to do a four year world tour."

"That's so sick! That's great that he's finally getting recognized! What are you and Nat gonna do about somewhere to stay? Cause I'm sure that I could talk to my foster parents and get them to let you stay here. Nat, too, if he needed somewhere to stay."

"That's not a problem, Juanita, because…we're going with him." I braced myself for the explosion to come. I wasn't disappointed.

"You're WHAT!?"

"His group asked if Nat and I could be the opening for their show. We kind of agreed."

"So you're going to be gone for four years!? And you didn't even think about talking to me BEFORE you made this decision?"

"Juanita, we didn't really have a lot of a choice. Dad kind of came home and told us it was happening."

"How long ago did you find out?"

"Juanita, please. I wanted to…"

"How long, Alex?"

"Let's just say that this has taken longer than it should. I needed time to figure this all out, Juanita. On top of my brother whining about Rosalina."

"What does Rosalina have to do with anything?"

"She came back today. She just showed up at our door. I didn't hear everything, but apparently it didn't go well."

"I can bet. Now don't change the subject! What do you want to do about this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, actually surprised.

"Alex, you're going to be who knows where in the world for four years. There's a chance that you MAY end up back here somewhere during that tour, but that's once in four years that we'd get to see each other. Do we want to keep saying we're together?"

"Juanita, the last thing I want is to break up. I meant it when I told you I love you more than milk."

"I know you do, Alex. But I don't know if I want to have to deal with that…I mean, it's not gonna be easy."

"The course of true love never did run smooth."

"Well aren't you the scholar, quoting Shakespeare."

"Hey, I can have my moments. I don't want to end it, Juanita, but I also understand that you have a life, and you need to do what's best for you. So…it's up to you."

She looked at me, trying to see whether I was joking with her or not. She must have seen that I was sincere, which I was. She let go of my hands.

"I need time, Alex. This is…a lot to take in." She gave me a quick kiss, and then went inside. I stayed sitting on the step for a couple of minutes, then got up. I decided that it wasn't going to help me if I just sat there moping. I got up and walked away. I had hoped that the door would open. That Juanita would come out, jump into my arms, say that we would stay together, and kiss me until we couldn't breathe. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

Ok, maybe I understood how Nat felt. Everything seemed to be going wrong, but I just wanted to fight. Maybe I'd have to apologize to him about wanting to fight for Rosalina. And if I had to admit it, I always preferred Rosalina over any of the other girls Nat's tried dating. Even after she ditched us, I always held the hope that she would come back and would get together with Nat. If you tell him I said that, I will find you, and you WILL regret it.

Anyways, when I got home, Rosalina was no longer sitting in the hallway. I almost expected her to be inside. Again, I was wrong. She must have gone home, because Nat was sitting watching TV.

"Hey bro. Whatcha watching?" I asked him.

"Who died?" he asked, trying to make a joke. He must have heard how down I felt.

"Me. Juanita's thinking about breaking up with me, at least while we're gone for four years."

"Ouch, that's rough, man. It'll all work out. Did you sing Greatest Prize?"

"Nope, never got the chance." I looked at the TV and saw the last person I wanted to see.

"What are the Wolff Brothers running from? One of my trusted sources, a very close friend of mine, tells me that Nat and Alex Wolff are going on a four year world tour with a bunch of accordion players! And just when I thought they could sink no lower. It's also been confirmed that Rosalina, former bassist for the Naked ones, visited Nat Wolff today. I thought the girl was smart." Someone came on the screen and whispered something to Matt.

"Oh wow! This really isn't the day for the Wolffs. Another close friend and trusted sources just told me that Alex Wolff and longtime girlfriend Juanita Mendez are splitsville! That's right. Alex was seen talking to her, and she got up mid conversation and ditched him! No wonder Alex wants to leave. Can anything else go wrong for these two? For once, I don't think so." He started his obnoxious cackle. Nat turned the TV off, and I sat there, surprised. How did Matt already know about me and Juanita? There was another knock at the door. I got up and answered it.

"Hello tiny child. I am here to continue making Obelisk winning wideo. I make wideo about you and taller tiny child as you prepare for your BIG world tour. And I will finally win my obelisk!" Oh great, the crazy director who directed our music videos was here.

"Don't you dare forget me, you crazy man. You may be filming these videos, but I am the director. You know nothing about art, and I am an artist." And Christopher, too. The day just got better and better.

"What you mean I know nothing about art! I make successful music wideos for Naked Brothers Band!"

"Successful? You're kidding, right?"

"Ok, will you two quit arguing! Nat and I are having bad days already as it is! You two will not make it worse!"

"Mommy, help me! I am a nonviolent person!" Ok, so he hadn't changed any.

"You will not tell me what to do…tiny boy." I sighed. This was going to be a long month.


	5. You Can't Lie

Rosalina's POV

Well, now that Alex is done rudely interrupting me, maybe I can actually tell you what happened to me after I left the Wolff apartment. I looked back at Nat as he closed the door. I couldn't help myself, I leaned against the wall, slid down, wrapped my arms around my knees, and cried. I tried so hard to get him to understand. I should have known, though. I had hurt him so much, because I became the type of girl I had always hated. Even worse, I had ruined the best friendship I had ever had. I had to find a way to fix this. I heard someone walk past me, but didn't look up to see who it was. I didn't care. In my pocket, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rosalina, where are you? Did you forget about practice today?" It was fellow cheerleader, Kelly. And to be honest, I totally did.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'll be there in 15." I said, hanging up. I ran as fast as I could to the high school football field, where we always practiced. I got there in 20 minutes. Oh well, so I made them wait a little longer.

"Ok girls, let's get to work!" I yelled, even though I knew none of the girls needed the practice. We were all always spot on, and never made mistakes. Nobody seemed to question my lateness. Up in the stands, I saw someone watching. During one of the lifts, I was able to see them with the added height. It was James. I saw him wave excitedly at me. I returned a half-hearted wave. I had completely forgotten about James. He hated Nat almost as much as he loved me. I didn't know what I wanted from Nat, but no matter what, James would hate it. Wait, why was I even thinking about this? Nat had turned his back on me. I had everything I ever wanted. James and I had an amazing relationship. I was captain of the cheerleading squad. My life was perfect!

"Um, Rosalina, are you alright?" Kelly asked me. She was a blonde, and wore way too much makeup.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you just yelled that your life is perfect, but you had the tone that you were trying to convince yourself, more than it being an actual statement." Shit! I actually had said that?

"I'm fine, Kelly. I promise."

"Rosalina, I've known you since freshman year. We've been friends since then, even when you were part of the Naked Brothers Band. Why don't you tell me what's really going on." She said. She was right. Even when I was the uncool girl who associated with middle schoolers, Kelly had been friends with me. If I could trust anyone, it was her.

"Ok girls, take ten!" We all went to the sidelines to get our water bottles. Kelly and I sat down next to each other.

"So what's the problem?"

"My problem is Nat."

"Nat Wolff? The kid who used to lead the band you were in, and used to love you? The kid who's going on a four year tour with his brother and a group of accordion players?"

"How'd you know about that?" I asked, surprised. She just laughed.

"Rosalina, this is high school. They've been keeping that tour a complete secret. So naturally, the whole school knows."

"But I just found out today."

"Everyone's been keeping it a secret from you. We know how touchy you get about Nat. Besides, we all know how much James loves Nat." she said laughing as she put a ton of sarcasm into the words loves. I laughed, too.

"That's part of my problem, though. Cooper, the old band's manager, told me about the tour today. I went over to Nat's to talk to him. It just ended with us yelling at each other. He wouldn't hear what I had to say, but even worse, he made me see how horrible I've become. I played with his feelings, stabbed him in the back, and tossed him aside like he meant nothing to me."

"Rosalina, I love you, you know that. So I'm only saying this because I care. I tried telling you this when it happened. All I got was yelled at saying I didn't have a clue what I was talking about. Why did Nat telling you exactly what I told you make you realize it?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I never expected it from Nat. I mean, even when we fought, he never was that blunt with me."

"Well, maybe he finally got tired of letting you walk all over him."

"You really think I walked all over him?"

"Honey, I know you walked all over him. And he let it happen because he loved you and just wanted you to be happy. But a person can only take it for so long. He reached his limit. My question is why do you care so much?"

I paused with that question. Why did I suddenly care? I hadn't talked to Nat in several years. All of a sudden, he's leaving for four years and I care? Why? It's not like we were friends anymore. He clearly was still mad about everything that happened between us. I felt Kelly put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just going to ask this to get it out of the way. Is it possible that you still love Nat?"

"What do you mean 'still' love Nat? I never loved him in the first place."

"You can't lie to me. You may have been able to get everyone else to believe that you never had feelings for Nat, but I know better. I saw the way you would always look at the picture of him that you had hanging in your locker. A picture, I might add, that you've never taken down."

"Nobody is to know about that picture. I'm lucky that James hasn't noticed it. That stays between us, understood?"

"Rosalina, I've been keeping it a secret since things got bad. You can trust me, believe me."

"Thanks Kelly. Well, we better finish this practice."

"You still haven't answered the question, though."

"Now is really not the time." I said. She grabbed my shoulders and forced me to face her.

"Rosalina Tai. Do you, or do you not, still love Nat Wolff?" She asked softly but forcefully, so that we were the only ones who heard it.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Is that what you wanted to hear? That my perfect life isn't perfect because I was an idiot and pushed the perfect guy away because of some stupid peer pressure? Does that make you happy, Kelly?" She smiled.

"I'm happy that you finally admit it. I'm not happy that it's frustrating you so much. You know you're going to have to deal with this."

"There's nothing to deal with. In less than a month, Nat's leaving for a four year tour. I won't see him for four years. It's just better to leave things as they are."

"And you'll be miserable if you don't try!" She yelled at me as I walked away, calling the girls back into formation. We finished practice and I went home. As I left the field, James came and met me.

"You looked good out there. Then again, you always look good." He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back, putting on a convincing act that I still had the same emotion that I always had. But in the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't real. I knew who I really wanted to be kissing. Nat. As James walked me home, I realized that a song he had written for me, I now understood.

I'll do anything for you, Nat.


	6. Blast from the Past

**Finally found an inspiration for this story! Funny enough, it came through a song that will be included later in the story. Just bear with me. Now that this story actually has a direction, I can work to make it actually good.**

* * *

Nat's POV

So wait, now we have to share the story with Alex? Great, this will be fun. Not. Anyways, where were we? Oh, right. The crazy director dude and Christoph came in. Yes Alex, I'm sure it's Christoph and not Christopher. Just trust me for once in your life! So sorry folks. Let's see, to sum up what happened after Rosalina left but before Alex came back, I basically sat on the yellow chair humming Rosalina and feeling sorry for myself. I'm pretty good at that, looking back on everything. I keep getting off topic. Scatter brain.

Ok, on topic. Crazy director dude and Christoph came in.

"So wait, what are you two doing here?" I asked them. The both looked at me.

"We are here to make obelisk winning wideo…"

"Oh will you hush up. Nobody cares about your stupid obelisks. What people want is art. Now, you two are just to act natural, we'll be recording everything, and making decisions about what makes the cut when it comes to editing, after the big tour."

"So you're going to get four years' worth of footage on us?"

"Of course not. Nobody cares about you when you're asleep." I shook my head at Christoph.

"Ok, so you want us to just act naturally?"

"Of course we do, tiny child! And act natural! Not that stupid fake natural that you parental figure does around the cameras! And action!" The crazy director yelled, pointing the camera at us.

"Nienie nienie nienie no! Only I can call action and cut. You are just filming."

"Well you may want to stop with the yackity yacking, because camera is on action." They both shut up. Alex and I just kind of sat there, looking at each other. Then we both burst out laughing. Listening to these two try to put up with each other was a great relief from both of our problems. Once we calmed down, Alex looked at me.

"Nat, I wanted to apologize. I may have been a little harsh on you earlier about wanting to fight for Rosalina. I thought it sounded really dumb. Then…well, now that Juanita is…well, it makes sense to me now that you want to fight for Rosalina."

"Thanks, Alex. Now I just need to figure out how to win her…"

"Cut!" Christoph yelled before I could say 'back'. The crazy director guy looked mad, but stopped the camera.

"Why do you call cut? That was golden obelisk material."

"Listen, nobody cares about your stupid obelisk. And I called cut because that has got to be the dullest stuff I have ever heard. Newsflash, Nathaniel, nobody cares about you and Rosalina anymore. We need something new. Maybe a confrontation between you and someone you really hate."

"I thought that you wanted our real lives. Well this is our real lives."

"Real life schmeel life. Give me a confrontation, or we won't have anything!" I sighed and put my head in my hands. Not only did I have to deal with wanting to get Rosalina back, not that she'd ever want me back after the things I had said to her, but I also had to deal with Christoph telling me how to make my life more interesting. As if I needed help. I had already had three documentaries of my life with the band, and they were all a success on Nickelodeon. The only reason it went off air was because they didn't like how our producer was giving them the parts. Oh well, stuff happens, I guess.

"Look, Christoph, I'll do the best I can, but I can't make you any promises. The only real enemies I have are Bobby Love and Michel. I haven't seen either of them for years, so I doubt I'll have to confront them."

"What about James, Nat? You've always hated him." Alex said. I glanced over at him and then went over to a bookcase. I heard Christoph tell the crazy director to roll, but I was in my own world. I pulled one of the photo albums off the shelf and flipped to an early page, showing a six year old me and my best friend at the time.

*flashback*

_ It was an ordinary day. We were sitting in the sandbox, trying to make sand castles. At our age, we didn't realize that without water, the castles were doomed to fail._

_ "Hey Nat, do you think we could make a fort out of this sand? One that would keep out people like parents or girls?"_

_ "Why would you want to keep your parents out?"_

_ "Cause they're so mean. Always telling you what to do. And mom's the worst. Always 'do this, do that, clean up your toys.' Wouldn't it be nice to get away from all that? Even if it was for a little while?"_

_ "At least you have a mom…" I told him. He immediately looked sad, though I could tell it was faked, even at six._

_ "Oops, I forgot your mom died. You aren't mad at me, are you? I would hate for you to be mad at me, even though it was an easy mistake."_

_ "I could never be mad at you. Best friend forever, right?"_

_ "Forever and ever."_

_ "Yeah! So last night, my dad was reading me this really cool bed time story. It was about this guy, King…Archie? Arnold? Anyways, he was really cool. He pulled a sword out of a stone and became king. He did a bunch of other brave and hero-y stuff, too."_

_ "That's cool, I guess, if you're into that kind of stuff. Nat, do you think we can ever be like him? Being heroes and saving people?"_

_ "Maybe, who knows."_

*end flashback*

"Dude, are you ok? You totally just spaced out there." Alex asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, Alex, I am. I just was…lost in a memory."

"Thinking about Rosalina?" he asked me, laughing as he came over to look at the picture that I had been looking at.

"No, I was thinking of a best friend that I lost many years ago. I don't even remember how we lost touch with each other, but somehow we did. This was before we got serious about the Silver Boulders and the NBB."

"I kind of remember this kid…sort of. What was his name?"

"…I…I don't remember." I lied through my teeth. By the looks of it, Alex didn't believe me for a second.

"I may not be as old or as smart as you, Nat, but I know you well enough to know when you're lying. What's his name?" I sighed and pulled another book off the shelf, last year's yearbook. I opened it to the section with all the pictures, found the right section and found the picture I was looking for.

"Does he look familiar?" I pointed to the picture. Alex looked and nearly fell backwards.

"Him!? But you…but he…but…but…how?"

"It was years ago, Alex."

"But still. He caused so many problems between you and Rosalina. And you two were best friends?"

"Like I said, Alex, we were six. We were still at the age where girls had cooties. Neither of us could possibly have guessed everything that would happen once we all got to high school."

"I know, and I'm sorry if I'm sounding accusatory. I'm just really surprised." I was about to say something when Christoph butted in. Did I mention how annoyed with him I was already getting.

"Ok, we get it. You have an old secret, an old best friend that nobody but you seems to remember. We need a name, Nathaniel! This is the type of stuff we need! Maybe we can do a reunion with you and this long lost best friend. All you have to do is say the name, and I promise you we'll take care of the rest."

"Do you ever shut up? We want to win obelisk! How can we win obelisk when you keep ruining my documentary with your annoying voice!" Being I still don't know what to call this guy, I'm just gonna call him the CDG. Better than saying the Crazy Director Guy every time I want to talk about him. So that was the CDG who said that to Christoph. Which meant they were arguing. Again. I just went into my room, followed by Alex who closed and locked the door.

"Ok, now that they can't bother us, why are you remembering this now? He's been horrible to you. You can't possibly want to try to rebuild that bridge."

"No one knows what the future holds, Alex, but I agree. I don't want to rebuild that bridge. Not after everything I've gone through because of him."

I climbed up onto my bunk and stared at the ceiling. As I stared, I came to a realization. I had every intention of trying to become friends with Rosalina again, and maybe even date her. I mean, I do still love her. But I realized that it wouldn't be easy. Besides her popularity, there was one major force that would stand in my way. It wouldn't back down easily.

This meant war


	7. Greatest Prize

Alex's POV

A war! Yes! I'll get the nukes, and the machine guns. And the…oh, not that kind of war. Oops. Forget I said anything. It never happened. So Nat is going to war to win Rosalina's heart. I'm happy for him. I wonder what he's gonna do. Whatever he does, he's going to have to eventually face James Jackson, the most popular guy in Amigos High, and Rosalina's boyfriend.

Wait, why am I worried about Nat and his girl problems? I've got girl problems of my own. I have to find a way to win back Juanita. From in our room, I heard someone knock at the door. I ran to get it, hoping it was Juanita. Unfortunately, I was disappointed.

"Hi Alex."

"Hey Melody." Yes, Melody, the red headed girl that was the girl of my dreams and whom I wanted that cartoonist to do a cartoon of for Three Is Enough. Let me explain. Somehow we ended up in the same school, and became really good friends. We had hung out a lot, and Juanita was totally cool with her. I think it may have had something to do with the fact that Juanita could kick my butt if I'd ever thought about doing anything with Melody. I mean, there technically was one kiss. Actually it was more of a make out, but it was for truth or dare, I swear! …Shut up Nat, nobody needs to know that the dare was only for a kiss, not a full make out. What do you mean you're going to tell Juanita? Do you want me to make your life miserable? I'll tell Rosalina about the times you made out with Kristina! …I know it never happened, but Rosalina doesn't. And we both know she'll believe me over you. I thought you'd see it my way.

Anyways! Back to the story.

"I heard about what happened with you and Juanita. May I come in?"

"Where are my manners? Of course, please do." I stood aside and pulled the door a little wider. She came in and sat down in the egg chair, where she normally sat when she came over.

"Ok, I heard what Matt Pinfield said about it, but I want to hear it from you. What happened?"

"Not much to tell. I went over to tell Juanita about the four year tour, she got mad, and said she needed time to think. Technically she never officially broke up with me, but she's really considering it. It's kinda understandable. I mean, I'm gonna be gone for four years. We could text and all, and I guess there's Skype, but it's just not the same. I want to try, I love her so much. If she doesn't want to try, though…I guess I can understand where she's coming from."

"Alex, besides the fact that you're being ridiculous, you're also really sweet. Putting Juanita's happiness over your own. I can see that you really do love her. So now you just need to convince her that it's worth it to stay with you. Do you have a song you could sing for her?"

"I planned to use Nat's song Greatest Prize. It's basically everything I feel about her in one song."

"Then go tonight and serenade her! You don't want to wait too long, or you'll lose her."

"Thanks Melody. Wanna listen to me practice?"

"Sure!" So we went to the fuzzy room and I practiced. It wasn't a hard song, I just wanted to make sure that it was perfect for Juanita. When both Melody and I agreed that it was perfect, I put down the guitar and hugged her, thanking her again.

That night, I went over to Juanita's house. As I left the apartment, I heard Nat on the phone with someone, but I didn't listen. I had long outgrown my eavesdropping days. Unless the conversation sounded interesting. Anyways, I got to her house with my guitar and started playing.

_I'll intend the August sun,  
the light shines on your eyes, and I have won,  
I have won.  
In a day of sadness,  
when my self-esteem is lowest, there you are,  
I have won._

The window of her room opened and I saw her looking at me.__

I have won the greatest prize  
just to look into your eyes.  
Never look away, I'll never leave this place.  
If you're still standing here, then I can see your face.

Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.  
Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.

I couldn't quite tell, because the light behind her made it hard to see, but I think I saw a smile on her face.__

When I am around you,  
all my worries wonder off, at different times,  
Different times.  
When you speak so softly,  
I'm Entranced and cannot move, ill blink and nod  
blink and nod.

I know I just heard her laugh, probably because she remembers some of our earlier dates where she'd come all dressed up and all I was capable of was nodding. I literally forgot how to talk, how beautiful she looked.__

I have won the greatest prize  
just to look into your eyes.  
Never look away, I'll never leave this place.  
If you're still standing here, then I can see your face.

Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.  
Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.

Lift me up, shoot me down.  
Turn my head spin me round.  
Shake my heart, twist my world.  
Please just stay right where you are girl.

I hoped that she realized that this meant with me. I know that she could turn it around and tell me to stay where I am, not going on this tour.__

Never look away, I'll never leave this place.  
If you're still standing here, then I can see your face.  
Never look away, I'll never leave this place.  
If you're still standing here, then I can see your face.

Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.  
Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.

ladadadadadadadadada ladada

Before I could say anything, she left her window and closed it. I let out a disappointed sigh. It had all been for nothing. Then she came out the front door and ran to me.

"Alex Wolff, this has to be the sweetest thing you've ever done for me! Stealing Nat's song and singing it for me." She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Technically I did get his permission to use it, but I meant every word of it Juanita. You are my motivation when I'm down. You can make me speechless, just by being yourself. As long as you're with me, I know I can overcome anything. I know that being physically apart for four years is going to be tough, but I promise you that it won't change how much I love you. We can make it work, together." I said, taking her hands as I said 'together'. She let out a sigh.

"Alex, I know we can…but I'm not really sure if I want to try. Think about it from my side. You say you'll stay faithful, and that you'll love me, but how can you promise me that when you haven't met anyone out there yet? You say all this now, but what's to say you won't find someone else who's special to you, and I get a call saying that it doesn't work. Alex, I promise you, I love you, and I want to make this work…but I also know that if we stay together while you're gone, it most likely won't."

"Please, Juanita, don't say that. We can…"

"We _think_ we can, Alex. That isn't the same as actually being able to. No one knows what the future holds, and…I…I need more time to think about it. I'm sorry. The song was really sweet." She gave me a light kiss on the cheek before going back inside. When she got to the door, she turned to look back at me. She gave a small wave, and I returned it before turning and walking down the street towards home. I felt the tears gently run down my face. My strongest effort to get Juanita to say she'll stay with me had failed.

My life was officially over.


	8. A Dirty Secret

Nat's POV

The next day at school…well, let's just say I had better days. It started off with a poster on the wall.

Who's the 'Coolest' guy in Amigos High?  
Find out this Friday  
7pm in Amigo High Auditorium  
Sign up to compete outside Mr. McCarthy's room  
$5 competition entrance fee  
Tickets for show are $10  
All proceeds go to Make-A-Wish

Ugh, the annual 'coolest guy in Amigos high' competition. Basically, get as many people as you can to sign up to compete for a hopeless chance of beating the quarterback of the football team. Did I mention the quarterback never loses? Which meant that this year anyone crazy enough to sign up would be competing against James Jackson. No sooner had I finished reading the poster than Mrs. Staff, the music teacher, came up to me.

"Oh Nat, can I count on you to be our pianist for the competition? You know that there's a singing round, and…"

I cut her off before she went into an unstoppable ramble. "Yeah, you can definitely count on me, Mrs. Staff. When have you ever not been able to count on me?" I laughed, and so did she.

"Thank you so much, Nat. If there's ever anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." Before I could give another response, she was off. I swear that woman had more energy and less focus than Alex did when he used to go on lemon lime soda highs. I shook my head and went to my locker and grabbed my gym bag. My first class of the day was gym, which was never a fun experience. Especially when Coach Cupcake was a former drill sergeant for the Marines. I got to the locker room and changed into Amigos High gym uniform, which was a grey t-shirt that said Amigos High Phys. Ed and had matching basketball shorts. Were they seriously trying to embarrass us? I entered the main gym and saw the CDG in the corner. I guessed that CHristoph was following Alex.

As I got down to start the mandatory 35 warm up pushups, I felt someone step on my back and push me to the ground. I managed to look up and see who it was, even though I was pinned to the ground.

"Morning James." I said, acting like I cared. Honestly, I had hoped for one day of peace from this kid. Of course I couldn't get it, but I can hope, right?

"Cut the crap, Wolff. What's this I hear about you and Rosalina talking again?" He said my last name like he was spitting out some kind of poison.

"It's nothing, Jackson," I used the same tone saying his last name. "We're old friends, and we decided to try to catch up. Nothing illegal about it."

"Yeah, see, that wouldn't be a problem if you didn't used to be totally in love with her, as if you ever had a chance."

"Yeah, I used to, but that's done. She turned me down, we've moved on."

"I'm not so sure you have, so here's how it's going to go down. You aren't going to talk to Rosalina again." He took his foot off me and knelt down. "You won't visit her, you won't talk to her, you won't look at her. As far as you're concerned, she doesn't exist."

I got up to my hands and knees. "You can't do that. You can't control her life. If she wants to be friends with me, I'm not going to stop her." He scowled at me and stood up. I thought he was going to walk away. Then I felt a sharp pain in my hip. I realized that the pain was caused by his foot colliding with my side.

"Actually, I can. I'm not just a football player, Nat. I'm also a wrestler and professional swordsman. I can inflict unimaginable pain on you. But none of that would be satisfying enough. Maybe I should tell some people you're secret."

"And what secret would that be? That I liked Rosalina and got turned down? Go ahead, everyone already knows."

"Oh no, I'm talking about the other _soiling_ secret." He said with a smirk and my face dropped.

"You wouldn't dare. That was years ago."

"Who needs to know that? All I have to do is say a few words to the right people, and the entire school will know about your dirty little secret. Now we wouldn't want that, would we? Stay away from Rosalina." He gave me another shove. It wasn't hard, but enough to throw me off balance and to cause me to tumble the short distance to the ground, so I was lying on my side. I tried to continue gym, but my side was in too much pain to do any of the physical stuff that Mr. Cupcake wanted us to. I ended up asking to go to the nurse. I didn't tell her what happened, I just said that I wasn't feeling well and asked to lie down for the rest of the period, which she allowed me to do. All too soon, the bell rang. I went back to my locker to get the stuff I would need for class. David was waiting for me, like he always was.

"Hey Nat."

"Hey David. How was math?"

"Mathmagical." I groaned at his attempt at a joke. "Oh come on, that was brilliant."

"Believe what you want, David."

"I will. How was gym?"

"Oh, you know…painful."

"I hear you. You know, for a dude named Cupcake, that dude looks like he needs to eat a few. And lay off the thousand pushups a morning."

"He's a former Marine. What did you expect?"

"I dunno. Well, I better get to history. Joys of the French Revolution."

"Better than mine. All she does is drone on and on about World War I, and then say that if we aren't educated in our past, we're gonna manage to blow up the entire earth. God knows how."

"Guess it's part of her senility. Well, see you later Nat."

"See you." He left, and I went to class. All day, I could only think about what James had said to me. All day, I felt the throb of my side, where he had kicked. Finally, the day ended. I went to my locker one last time, dumped all of my homework into my backpack, and was about to close my locker when I heard someone call me name from down the hall. I took the quickest glimpse to make sure I was right. I was. Rosalina was coming down the hall towards me. Why? No idea. I wanted to stay and find out, but my side picked that moment to throb. I remembered James' threat, and I knew he would go through with it, too. So I did the only thing I could do. I closed my locker, quickly slung my bag over my shoulder, and walked away as fast as I could, going the opposite direction of Rosalina.


	9. Pregnant?

Rosalina's POV

"Nat!" I called down the hall to him. I wanted to apologize for what I had said to him the last time we talked. We both were jerks, but I'd apologize first. I missed him that much. He looked at me, and quickly walked the opposite direction. What was that all about? And why was that crazy director guy following him? I let out a long sigh, thinking about all the homework that I had to do, but more importantly, thinking about why Nat would be trying to avoid me. Was he that upset about our fight? I felt two arms wrap around my waist. Luckily he was behind me, so he couldn't see me roll my eyes.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" James asked.

"Sure."

"Come on, babe. What's wrong?"

"Nat's avoiding me. I wanted to apologize for the fight we had the other day, but he ran the other way as soon as he saw me. Not literally, but close enough."

"Why are you so worried about him, anyway? He ditched you. If he really wanted to keep in touch, he would have made an effort. He's left you in his past, why can't you leave him in yours?"

"Because he hasn't left me in his past, either, James! I went by his window the other day, and he was playing and singing Rosalina, the first song he ever wrote for me."

"So after all these years, he still loves you? How pathetic."

"I never said he still loves me! It's the only song he's written that actually uses my name! It's his way of showing that he still thinks of me!" I was getting mad, and James knew it. He threw his hands up in sign of surrender.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I just don't get why you're trying to bring him back into your life. I thought you had everything you wanted. Everything we wanted." He said, taking my hands in his. I sighed again.

"I thought so too, James. But hearing that Nat still thinks about me…they all were a big part of my life, James. They were like brothers to me. The brothers I never had. Especially Nat and Alex. I thought that you'd understand." He came and wrapped his arms around me.

"I do, Rosalina. I really do. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. Last time when Nat ditched you, you were devastated."

"I know. But he didn't ditch me, I ditched him. I regretted it, and I wanted to make things right. I just couldn't. He had too much hurt in him, and I knew he wouldn't forgive me. I guess this is just me wanting to do what I should have done years ago." I smiled up at James. He had a scowl on, but when he noticed me looking, he turned it into a smile.

"Then go and do what you have to do. I'll be right here for you, like I always am." He kissed me, and I kissed back, if only to try and feel what I used to feel for him. I just couldn't deny anymore that I didn't feel it. I guess I would have to end it with him soon. He would be devastated. And he would blame Nat. He hates Nat, and in his eyes, this would be all Nat's fault. No, I'd have to stay with him, at least until I can find a way to make sure that he can't pin this on Nat.

James walked me home, and asked if he could come in for a bit. Not that I needed an excuse to tell him no, but I actually had too much homework for him to distract me today, and I told him so. He looked upset, but said he understood, kissed me, and headed home. I went inside, and wasn't even in my room yet before my phone was ringing. It was Kelly.

"Hey Kelly."

"OMG! Rosalina, have you heard the rumors that are going around about you and Nat?"

"No…what rumors?"

"I have to come over to tell you. You're going to need someone there to comfort you with these. I'll be over in ten." She hung up before I could protest. There was no way I would get all my homework done now. I decided to get started, at least. I took out my math, AP Calc. I only got through two of the ten problems before Kelly was ringing my doorbell. Dad had to work late today, so I had to go answer it. I pushed the math aside and went to the door. I hadn't even gotten the door all the way open before she was coming in. Luckily this was a common occurrence when Kelly came over, or I'd have been offended. She sat down on the couch in the living room, and I sat in a seat across from her.

"Ok, so what are these rumors you heard?"

"Well, I hope they're just rumors. I mean, they're crazy, but then again, you've always been crazy, especially when it came to Nat. And…"

"Kelly, just tell me, please."

"Someone started a rumor saying that the day you went over to Nat's, you guys kissed."

"Oh shit. Please tell me James hasn't heard this."

"I don't know, but that isn't all. Whoever started this said that the kiss…escalated."

"Escalated? What…you don't mean…how can anyone think that…?"

"I don't know, Rosalina, but people are saying that you're pregnant, and Nat's the father." I put my head in my hands. Could today get any worse? If James heard these rumors, there's be hell to pay, both by me and by Nat. If Ms. Glass, the cheerleading coach, heard these rumors, I'd be off the squad quicker than I could say captain. I shook my head. This can't be happening to me! I felt two arms wrap around me, and I hugged Kelly back, letting myself start to cry.

"There there, it's ok. We'll figure this out."

"You don't understand, Kelly! This could be the end of my high school life! James will be furious if he hears this. We both know he'll take it out on Nat more than me. And then if coach hears about this, I'm off the squad for sure. What do I do?"

"Take it one day at a time. Talk to Nat."

"He won't talk to me. I wanted to talk to him today, but he high tailed it the other way when he saw me coming. After our fight, he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"It's ok, Rosalina. He'll come around. And you'll always have me here to help you. Always."

"Thanks Kelly. You're the best." I wiped my eyes. "I better get back to do my homework."

"I'll stay here with you. I don't have that much to do, so I'm not worried. And you need a friend right now. Hey, what's Nat's number?"

"Why would you need his number?"

"So that I can talk to him while you're doing your homework. He won't talk to you, but maybe he'll talk to me. If nothing else maybe I can get him to hear how sorry you are about everything."

"You would really do that?"

"What are best friends for?" she asked, laughing. I smiled and thanked her, giving her the number. I went to my room to get my homework done. I thought I heard her say something about a plan in motion, but pushed it aside, figuring she was talking about a plan to help me with Nat. As I pulled the math book back to me, I got lost in my thoughts of tomorrow. I knew that tomorrow things would get interesting. The rumor would spread fast, so tomorrow everyone would think it. Tomorrow was also the first round of the 'coolest guy' competition. Which meant I had to be the supportive girlfriend and cheer James on, even if I secretly hoped he lost. And to top it all off, Nat was only here for two and a half more weeks before he went on the world tour.

What was I supposed to do?

* * *

**Ok, so the action's definitely picking up next chapter. How's James gonna react? How will this affect Nat? And most importantly, what's going to happen in the first round of the 'cool guy' competition? Hopefully you guys stick around to find out.**


	10. Tonight This Girl Is Mine

**Finally, another chapter. Took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with this one, but finally decided it was time for the big confrontation that Christoph wanted. So here you go, and hope you all enjoy. Also, I do not own NBB or Tonight This School is mine, and apologize for any offense to the slight lyrical changes to the song. All credit goes to the owners of NBB and to Team Starkid, the owners of the song Tonight This School is Mine.**

* * *

Nat's POV

Oh Alex, quit your whining. I know it's supposed to be your turn to tell what's going on, but let's be honest, NOTHING HAPPENS! Seriously, what were you going to tell them? How you sat around moping? How dad and I had to force you to eat anything? That would have taken all of a hundred and fifty words. Can you say dull chapter of our story? Exactly. Now, how about you let me tell them about that Friday. Now THAT'S an interesting story.

Sorry folks. So anyways, Friday came. Everybody who'd bought tickets came. That meant that pretty much everyone was there, and some people were actually standing on the edges of the auditorium. Today was the singing/talent round. Competitors would choose a song to sing from a list, and had to sing it while displaying some talent that they claimed to have. Most were miserable, both at singing and that their "talent". And I had to play the piano through the whole thing. I played perfectly, even the songs I hated having to play, like Baby by Justin Bieber. (**I don't know how it's spelled. Not a fan, so never cared. I apologize to anyone I offended if it's wrong.)** One person actually made me happy to be at the piano, singing I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys. And they actually did decently. Unfortunately, he claimed to be a juggler. He kind of knocked himself out with one of the batons he had been juggling, to add some flair to the show besides just juggling balls. The last performance was, of course, James Jackson. The football QB always went last.

"Welcome to the stage, Mr. Jackson." Ms. Glass said. "And what will you be singing today, Mr. Jackson?"

"Actually, I'd like to do the duet, Tonight This School Is Mine." The audience erupted into cheers. Even I laughed. A Team Starkid song? I never saw this one coming from Mr. Popularity, but I got the sheet music ready.

"And who will you be singing the duet with, Mr. Jackson?"

"Actually, I'd like to ask Nat Wolff to share the stage with me." I looked up, shocked. He was looking at me. I knew this couldn't end well.

"Um, sure. Which part do you want to sing?" I asked him.

"I'll start as Harry, but we'll switch at the verses, so you'll take the part of Harry. Sound good? Oh, and just use our real names in the song."

"If that's what you want to do." I said, getting up and climbing onto the stage.

"And what talent will you be displaying, Mr. Jackson?" Ms. Glass asked him. He smirked at me.

"I'd like to demonstrate my swordplay. Nothing complex, nothing that the great Nat Wolff couldn't handle. Right Nat? Besides, they're just foam swords." How was I supposed to handle any level of swordplay? I'd never held a sword in my life! But I couldn't back down, not in front of the whole school.

"Of course, Jackson. Easy peasy." I said. Ms. Glass looked at me worriedly, but got down at the piano. Two swords were brought onto the stage. One handed to me, one handed to James. We turned and faced each other. I looked at Ms. Glass and nodded. She started playing. I started singing as James came at me.

_Nat_

_James Jackson, lover of only himself.  
Do you recall the memories we shared?  
You never once were nice  
You never cared at all  
Now you will, I'll have you running scared._

I parried most of his swipes and even got a couple of jabs in. He was going really easy.

_James_

_Nat Wolff, you know nothing of my life  
All I am is what I do.  
I cannot let you win  
You snobbish evil brat  
Surrender now before I come for you_

He started going harder, and I was struggling to parry and dodge, but still managed it. One swipe got a little close. I heard a couple of gasps from the audience, one louder than others. I couldn't afford to look, though.

_James_

_I am warning you Nat Wolff!  
I'm the hotter man by far  
I was born to rid the world  
Of poopy butts like yours!  
I am still the hero here  
Your butt is mine to wipe  
Give it to me!  
Drop your poopy drawers!_

_Nat_

_You know nothing of Nat Wolff  
I have more inside of me  
You will all bow down to me  
Your reign is at an end_

_You are not the man you think  
You are nothing but a fool  
I see you now  
You never were my friend_

Ugh! This guy was really getting on my nerves. He was actually putting emphasis on the words that let out…my secret. But there's no way he'd remember that. And if he did, there's no way he'd sink so low as to spill that. Actually, scratch that, cause he would.

_Both_

_At last the lines are drawn into the sand  
At last I know exactly where I stand  
You may think that I'm on the decline  
But tonight this school (girl) is mine!_

Did James just say girl? Oh, so this didn't have anything to do with his popularity. This was him showing that he was the superior guy to me, to prove that I wasn't worthy of Rosalina. Is this guy really that possessive, that he has to try and humiliate me? He was now using really skilled moves with his sword. Occasionally I got lucky with a parry, but most of my moved were rolls and dodges, trying to keep myself 'alive'.

_James_

_You've had luck in duels before but now we know  
You are just a shadow of a tale from years ago  
If you're doubting all you've ever known  
Then take it as a sign  
That tonight this girl is mine!_

_Both_

_Yes tonight this girl is mine!  
Yes tonight this girl is mine!_

Another really close and lucky parry. Wait…shit! He just sliced through the foam sword. The audience let our a unanimous gasp. One girl screamed and was yelling no. But how could that be possible? Unless that sword…was real! But how could that be possible? A set up? That was low, even for him. And in front of all these witnesses? I stumbled, backing up.

_Nat_

_You think you're close to beating me  
But you never will  
The more you try to climb  
The more you're slipping down the hill  
Look in to my eyes and know this is the bottom line  
Cause tonight this girl is mine!_

_Both_

_Yes tonight this girl is mine!  
Yes tonight this girl is mine!_

_James_

_Yes tonight this girl is mine! I beat Nat Wolff!_

I wondered what he meant. Then I looked down at his sword. He was pretending to look like he was holding back, so it would look like he just went to poke me. However, that wasn't what happened. What happened was I got a sword in my stomach, courtesy of my former best friend.

* * *

**Uh oh! Bet that hurt! As always, reviews are welcome, even if they're criticism or flames. Probably going to try and wrap this one up soon. I know how I want it to end, and honestly, I'm not sure how much more I can drag this out without driving myself crazy. Already have the next chapter of Faithful in progress, so keep an eye out for that!**


	11. No Matter What Happened

Rosalina's POV

Hush Alex, this is important! I promise you'll get the next section, but I have to address this! I mean, my boyfriend DID just stab Nat.

Ok, let's start from the beginning. I entered the auditorium, trying to think of ways that I could end it with James without it coming back on Nat. I took a seat near the front, mostly because the show was always entertaining, even if it was really pathetic. Anyways, I sat down, and a few minutes later the show began. I wanted to cringe at the awful singing of some of these people. And the talent was even worse. I laughed as one kid got hit in the head with the baton he was trying to juggle. I looked over at Nat who was playing the piano for the show and couldn't help but smile. He looked so content, losing himself in the music like he always loved to. The only difference is that I could tell his heart wasn't in it. He was lost in the music, but he didn't feel the music, if that makes any sense. I wondered why that was. I'd have to ask him about it later.

My first red flag went up when James asked Nat to join him on stage for the duet. Nat was the last person James would ask for anything. The second red flag went up when James said he was going to be showing his swordplay. I knew his skill with a sword. I brushed this red flag aside, though. The school wouldn't allow him to use an actual sword, especially not against a guy who had never held a sword a day in his life, right? Right. I was just paranoid, that was all. A couple of swipes came close, but Nat somehow managed to avoid getting hit. Once a swipe got too close for comfort, and everybody let out a gasp. I could tell mine was just a little bit louder. Was I nervous, watching Nat be danced around the stage? Of course I was! I love him, and don't want to see anything bad happen to him, even if it is just a foam sword. I officially lost it when Nat's foam sword was sliced through by James' apparently real sword.

"NO!" I yelled, jumping out of my seat and starting to run back stage. Hopefully I could get there and get to James before anything serious happened. The set up for our auditorium was really dumb. You actually had to go through an entirely separate hallway to get backstage, which was the only way to get onto the stage unless you took a flying leap over the orchestra pit. Which I didn't really feel like trying. All I could think about while I ran was that I wasn't moving fast enough. Just as I reached the door to get backstage, I felt a pain in my stomach. I doubled over, grabbing my stomach, and I knew something bad had happened to Nat. I opened the door and ran into the area backstage to see Nat with the sword James had been wielding stuck in his stomach. James looked shocked, acting as if he hadn't planned this. He let the sword go and stumbled back a few steps. They were fake, but you could only tell if you really knew him. Letting go of the sword was a bad thing. Gravity pulled the hilt of the sword down, so the slit in Nat's stomach got longer as the sword clattered to the stage. Nat collapsed, losing a lot of blood fast, now that the injury was open, without the sword to act as a plug.

I ran on stage and knelt down next to Nat, taking one of his hands.

"Nat!" His eyes were droopy, and I could tell he was going to lose consciousness soon. "Nat, you have to stay awake. Just try to stay awake a little longer. Please, Nat. You have to do this. I need you to be ok." I wasn't sure if he could understand me, but I didn't care. I didn't even care if everyone in the audience heard me. I felt someone kneel down next to me. I looked to see Ms. Glass.

"I've already called for an ambulance. They should be here within a couple of minutes. For now, we must block that wound, or I'm afraid Mr. Wolff won't make it."

"What can we use, though?"

"Anything, we just need to find something fast!" Ms. Glass said, looking around. I didn't have time to think, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I pulled my shirt off and pressed it onto the cut. Ms. Glass let out a sound of surprise, and I heard a lot of guys whistle out in the audience, but I didn't care. All that mattered was saving Nat. I looked at Ms. Glass and she nodded, saying that whatever her surprise may have been, she approved of the quick action. Kelly came on stage and wrapped a jacket over my shoulders. Ms. Glass kept the pressure on Nat's injury while I put my arms through the sleeves of the jacket.

"Thanks Kell. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Rosalina. It's the least I can do. Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know. Depends on how fast the ambulance gets here, and how serious the cut is." Ms. Glass answered for me. As soon as she said it, I heard the sirens getting close. Another minute later, the medics ran in. They were yelling for people to get out of the way, and started checking on Nat. Kelly had her arm wrapped around me as we stood back and watched. I felt a couple of tears run down my face, but quickly wiped them away. Not the place. One of them came over to us.

"Can either of you explain what happened here?"

"Nat was stabbed by James Jackson. Tonight was the first round of our annual cool guy competition. James decided to use swordplay as his skill. Apparently he used a real sword while Nat used a foam one. At the end of the song James had chosen, he stabbed Nat. He tried to make it look like an accident, but I know him too well for that. It was no accident. He set this us. He intended to hurt Nat."

"Those are some very serious accusations, miss. Of course, the police will do a full investigation, but we cannot promise anything. For now, our top priority is getting the young man to the nearest hospital. From here, we can't say what will happen. Once we get him there, it'll be easier to judge whether he'll make it or not."

"Thank you, so much." I told them, trying to keep myself under control. Again, no use breaking down here and now, when even the medics who came couldn't tell if Nat was in any serious danger. I turned to Kelly.

"Kell, I hate to ask, but could you do me a favor and drive me to the hospital? I…I don't feel safe behind the wheel. Not with the state I'm in."

"Of course, Rosalina. Anything for my favorite captain." She turned to the medics. "Which hospital will he be going to?"

They told her, and we went out to her car, driving off. For a while, we were right behind the ambulance. However, they made a turn, and Kelly kept driving straight.

"Kelly, we should have made the turn back there."

"Oh, I know. Just have to make a quick stop before we head there."

"Well can you at least drop me off there? I really want to be there if there's any news about Nat."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Kelly, I really need to be there for Nat." I told her.

"I had hoped you'd cooperate easily, but you're too determined. Sorry about this." She said as one of her hands came off the wheel and went into the pressure point in my neck. At first I thought she was just trying to subdue me, making me cooperate willingly. Then I started going unconscious. Before I lost all thought, I sent a silent apology to Nat and prayed that he'd be ok, no matter happened to me.


	12. Alex Gets Answers

**Ok, I know that so far Alex's chapters have been useless, even I'll admit that. Basically I put them there as filler. So I'm making this the last Alex chapter, but this one actually is important. A couple of questions are gonna be answered.**

* * *

Alex's POV

It had been a week since the incident. Nat was still in the hospital in critical, yet stable condition. Nobody had seen Rosalina, which couldn't be good. Unless she had run away with that ass James. I didn't want to believe that of Rosalina, but she had abandoned us before for him. But after he openly stabbed Nat? I just couldn't buy it. The police were searching for James, but had had no luck thus far. And not even being able to talk to Juanita made the whole thing worse.

I was at the piano singing Why when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is the Manhattan Police Department. Is Sonny Wolff there?"

"No, but if this is about James Jackson, the guy who stabbed Nat, I'm Alex Wolff, Nat's brother."

"Over the phone, we would really prefer to talk to the identified legal guardian of Nat. If you come down to the station, Alex, we might be able to work something out."

"Ok, I'll be down as soon as I can." I told them and hung up. Before I left, I picked up a picture that Nat had been looking at, remembering a time with his former best friend. If I got the chance, I'd ask the ass about it.

I ran out of the apartment and to the station as fast as I could, still holding the picture. Fifteen minutes later, I got to the station. I went to the desk and talked to the officer there.

"Hi, I'm Alex Wolff. I got a call for Sonny Wolff, and was told that if I came down, something might be able to be worked out so that I could get whatever information you were going to give to my dad."

"Ah, yes. Do you have any photo ID, to prove who you are?" He asked. I pulled out my school ID card and handed it to the guy. He looked at the picture on it, and then at me. He handed me the card back.

"Everything seems to be in order. If you would follow me, please." The man got up from the desk and started heading further back into the station. I followed. As we walked, I started asking a couple of questions.

"What's this about?"

"We finally caught up with Mr. Jackson. We currently have him in custody. We needed someone to come and verify that it IS the same Mr. Jackson being accused of attempted murder."

"What's going to happen to him once he's been identified?"

"He'll go through the legal system."

"I know it's a little unorthodox, but would I be able to talk to him if it is him?"

"It could be arranged, though you would have to be watched at all times, both for your safety and his."

"I can deal with that." I said as we entered a room with a window. The window looked into another room with nothing but a table and two chairs. In the chair facing the window sat James Jackson.

"Is this the guy?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's him."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Wolff. Now, you said you wanted to go in and talk to him? You do understand that the conversation will be recorded, that I will be here watching and listening, and that if I sense any security issues, I will have guards in that room getting you out faster than you can snap your fingers?" I nodded. "Very well." Another officer escorted me to the room. I opened the door and James looked over as the door closed.

"Hey little Wolff. How's it going?"

"Don't play cute with me, Jackson. You know perfectly well why I'm here. You STABBED MY BROTHER!"

"I've said it a thousand times, that was an accident! How was I supposed to know that I was holding a real sword?"

"You're an accomplished swordsman, yet you can't tell the difference in weight between a foam sword and a real sword?"

"Some of those foam replicas are really high quality."

"Cut the crap, Jackson. Why would you do that to Nat? What did he ever do to you?"

"I'm telling you, it was an accident! But I don't feel bad about it. Your brother did deserve it. That asshole ruined my life."

"Ruined your life? You ruined his! You took the girl he loved from him. You knew that he loved her! You two were supposed to be best friends!" I slammed the picture down on the table. It was a picture of Nat and James sitting in a sandbox, smiling and playing with each other on the same day as the story that Nat had been remembering earlier. "What happened that ended it James?"

"I'll tell you what happened. Rosalina. It's always been Rosalina. Me and Nat were best friends. Then the Silver Boulders started to happen, and everything's still great. Then we met Rosalina. We both instantly had crushes. He showed his by talking in a British accent. I showed mine by trying to show I was the better man than Nat. I'll admit, I've always felt superior to Nat, but I now had reason to show it. I had to win Rosalina. Finally, the Silver Boulders took off, and Nat started blowing me off for band shit. I was cool with it at first, figuring that I would get more time to spend with Rosalina while her brother Josh was busy working with the band. But NO! She decided that she wanted to hang out with the Silver Boulders, even when they were doing stupid stuff like photo shoots! Any time I did get to hang out with Rosalina, she would talk about Nat. A song that Nat wrote, something funny that Nat had told her, why was Nat talking in an accent? It drove me mad! Even from there, I thought I could win, and everything would be fine. Then the Silver Boulders crumbled. Rosalina spent as much of her free time as she could standing outside your apartment, looking up, hoping for a glimpse to show her that Nat was ok. She even went to visit him. Not that you remember that. You were passed out in a soda coma. What did make lemon lime soda so addicting for you?" I wanted to punch him, but I knew I'd never get answers if I did. He continued.

"Anyways, now during my rare time I got to spend with her, he was all she could talk about. Eventually she joined the Naked Brothers Band with _him_. I knew then that I had lost her. She was his. It was even more obvious after that first Naked Brothers Band concert, the one where he sang Rosalina, and I saw her smile about it. I threw a tantrum. I swore from that day that I would get back at Nat. I sat and watched as he got everything that I ever wanted. Natural talent at something, thousands of people screaming his name, and most importantly, Rosalina. I knew if I was patient enough, though, I'd find a way to make his life as miserable as he made mine."

"He made yours? You were miserable because you were jealous that Rosalina seemed to pick Nat. You purposely made Nat miserable, just to get some sick revenge! Wasn't winning Rosalina in the end enough!?"

"You're even more dense than I thought, little Wolff, if you seriously believe that I ever had Rosalina. Sure I called her my girlfriend. Sure she called me her boyfriend. But anytime she saw Nat, I always had to watch as she kept looking at him. I could see in her eyes how badly she wanted to talk to him, to rebuild the bridge that she burned. She did love me, but never the way that she's always loved Nat. It's always been him. Never me. But that's all about to change. How much longer do the doctors think Nat has?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. You're sick! You're a sick and twisted man! What possibly made you think any of this would work?"

"There's more going on than you know, little Wolff. It IS going to work. If I were you, I wouldn't be worried about me." He sat back in the chair. I thought about yelling some more, demanding more answers, but I knew it was pointless. I could tell that James was done talking. I left the room and slammed the door behind me. I couldn't believe that James Jackson would turn on Nat all over some stupid jealousy about a girl. Actually, I could believe it. He was shallow enough. I figured I might as well go visit Nat. I'm sure he'd love to hear about this. I got to the lobby when I bumped into some girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." I told her. She looked up at me, and I swore I recognized her.

"It's totally my fault. Hey, aren't you Alex Wolff? Drummer of the former Naked Brothers Band?"

"No copies, no substitutions. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Kelly. You probably don't remember me."

"Oh yeah, of course I do! You were friends with Rosalina before…"

"Everything went wrong? Yeah, that was me."

"Hey, you haven't happened to hear from Rosalina, have you? Nobody's seen her in a week. I thought she might have been with James, but now that James is here…well there went that theory."

"I'm sorry, I haven't. But if I do hear anything, I'll be sure to let you know. You must be worried about her."

"I kinda am. I mean, she means so much to my brother, and she did keep him alive so the medics could do their job. I want to thank her."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance. I'm guessing you're off to visit Nat now?"

"Sure am. Been nice talking to you, Kelly."

"Same with you, Alex."

I kept walking as she entered the station. Before I knew it, I got to the hospital. I sat next to Nat, who had yet to wake up. I knew dad would be here as soon as he got done with his accordion gig. I wanted to tell Nat about the conversation I had just had with James. I knew I'd have to retell it when he actually woke up, but I didn't mind.

"Hey bro, you will NOT believe the conversation I just had."

* * *

**And there you go. What's you think? Like it? Hate it? Hate James? Tell me about it! That's what that wonderful review box is for. It's just down there, and you'll make me smile if you leave a review.**


	13. Karma sucks

Rosalina's POV

The first time I woke up, I had no idea where I was, just that I was in a dark room. I tried to move and actually found that I could. I was expecting to be bound to a chair or something. No, I was just sitting in the chair. I tried to get up, but found that the drowsiness made me too weak to manage it. But I had to fight it. I had to figure out where I was. I had to get to Nat. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness enough that I could see outlines of things. I made my way over to the stairs and climbed them until I got to the door. I tried opening it, but found that it was locked. And it was the only entrance to the room. Wonderful, so I'm trapped here.

I went back to the chair and tried to remember what happened. It only came in bits and pieces. James, a sword, Nat bleeding badly. That stuck out most prominently to me. Nat was in danger. He couldn't be…no, I refuse to let that to stick in my mind. I continued, trying to remember how I got here. The medics came and took Nat, I asked Kelly to take me to the hospital. Kelly! She took a different road, and then used a pressure point to knock me unconscious! That backstabbing bitch! I trusted her! She was a friend, my best friend after I was stupid enough to push Nat away! Well, if I ever see her again, she'll rue the day she ever crossed Rosalina Tai.

I sat back in the chair and waited. Eventually, someone would come for me. I wasn't being trapped here for no reason. So I'd wait. I didn't know how long I'd already been here, but it didn't matter. Was it minutes, hours, days, or even weeks that I waited? I don't know. It was impossible to tell time in there. All I know is that it paid off. The door finally opened, and light flooded the room. Apparently it was someone's basement. Coming down the stairs were the two people I least wanted to see. James and Kelly.

"You backstabbing little…!"

"Now Rosalina, is that any way to greet an old friend? Who was the shoulder you cried on when you pushed that silly little boy away. What was his name again? Pat? Matt?"

"You know it's Nat." I said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. Anyways, who was the one who fully supported you becoming captain of the cheerleading squad, even though it was the position I had longed for? Oh yes, Rosalina, you were all too easy to manipulate. I'll admit, when we first met, I truly was your friend. And then you got everything I wanted! Cheerleading captain, James, and people still knew you as Rosalina from the Naked Brothers Band! You didn't deserve it, yet you had it all. I sat back and waited, though. Revenge is a plate best served cold. And now, you're getting it frozen solid."

"What do you mean, Kelly? James, where am I? Is Nat ok?"

"Isn't she just the cutest, James? Pretending she doesn't know what's going on. Here, let me put it simply, princess. Very quickly, you'll have nothing. Nat's in a hospital right now, dying. When you 'went missing', James was _so heartbroken_, and guess who was there for him. And now we're official. As for the new opening for cheerleading captain, after the previous one went and got knocked up and then went missing, her chosen second in command immediately assumed the position. Oh, and you can thank me for starting that rumor."

"Kelly, how could you!?" Normal captives would be crying by now, but not me. I was too furious to be hurt, and way too strong to let these two see me cry. "We were friends. You're acting like I wanted everything that happened to happen! James came and asked me out! I never knew you liked him, or I wouldn't have gone! I never knew the Naked Brothers Band would be such a huge success, and I didn't even know you for most of that time! The coach chose me to be captain, I didn't go asking for it!"

"Well, guess this is karma for you, then. You got a ton of good luck, and now your world is collapsing around you."

"James, please. If I was at all a good girlfriend to you, please end this madness. Let me go. You know this isn't right." He looked at me, and for a second, I thought I might have gotten through to him. Then his eyes turned cold again.

"Before recently, I would have. But then you started cheating on me with Nat."

"I never cheated, James! I stayed loyal."

"But you loved him! Not me, him! Yet you stayed with me, instead of owning up to everything and having the decency to end things with me like you should have!"

"James, you've always hated Nat. When I realized I wanted us to end, I couldn't. I knew you'd blame it on Nat…I couldn't let Nat be hurt because of my stupidity."

"Well, now Nat's dying, and his brother will think that you never cared. Just like you made Nat think that you never cared about him." I was struck into silence. Kelly was right about one thing. My world was collapsing around me. And now I realized that it was entirely my fault. If I hadn't let the stupid age difference get stuck in my head…if I had just gone with my heart and stayed with Nat, none of this would be happening. And I felt even guiltier because I knew Nat was supposed to be going on tour with his family soon.

"How long have I been here?"

"Oh don't worry about that. Everything that you remember was only last night." James told me. Last night. Ok, so that was about two weeks after I had found out that Nat was going on the tour. He had said he had a month…that meant he had about two weeks to recover and be ready for that tour, if it was even possible. Then again, if I learned anything about Nat, it's that he tends to make the impossible possible. The two left, leaving me alone in the dark basement again. I checked, and was unsurprised to find the door locked again.

Every day, or as close as I could guess to that, I tried the door. I tried breaking it down, tried finding something to use to pick the lock; I even tried just busting the doorknob to get out. Nothing worked. I also spent a lot of time pounding on the door, yelling for help, hoping someone would hear me. Twice a day, James brought meals to me, and I would be innocently sitting in my chair. If he ever heard me yelling and pounding, he didn't say. Who knows how long I tried. All I knew was that I was losing my voice, fast. I tried one more time, pounding on the door as hard as I could and letting out a feeble yell, using what little of my voice was left. I collapsed at the top of the stairs, finally giving up hope of being rescued.

How was Nat? He was still alive, I could feel that much. But I didn't know if he had long. If anything happened, I would never forgive myself. I heard footsteps approaching the door, but was too tired to move to my chair. Let James get mad about one more thing. But what I heard lifted my spirits more than getting any news about Nat at that moment.

"Hello? Is someone down there?"


	14. I Love You

**Yay struggling through writer's block for this story! On a sadder note, only one more chapter to this story.**

Rosalina's POV

"Hello? Is someone down there?" Someone was actually there!

"Yes! Please get me out of here!" I said as loud as I could, which unfortunately wasn't very loud.

"Give me just one minute." I let out a sigh of relief. I was getting out of here. I could get to Nat and tell him how much I love him. I could also apologize for all the pain I caused him, and everything that I allowed to happen because of it. A few seconds later, the door opened. I had to squint my eyes, the bright light blinding me.

"My God, Rosalina! Are you alright?" When my eyes had adjusted to the light, I was able to see who rescued me. When I recognized who it was, I jumped up and gave him a huge hug.

"Tuffy! Thank God it's you!" He hugged me back, even though it had been years since I had seen him. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked around, realizing I was in James' house.

"Well, they caught James. Apparently someone tried to bail him out, but the bail was denied. He's going on trial in a few days, and I was asked to come and see if he left anything here that could help prove him guilty of attempted murder. What are you doing here?"

"I was brought here by that bitch Kelly."

"The one you were friends with back when you were part of the NBB?"

"The very same! Apparently she was super jealous of me and planned to get revenge on me. She waited until everything was perfect, and then destroyed my life. She worked with James!" I finished. Tuffy pulled me into another hug.

"Well, give me a few minutes to look around here and finish what I came here to do, then we need to get you to the hospital."

"Which hospital? Cause I need to go see Nat, like now!"

"That's where I was taking you. Alex has been saying stuff about you, saying how you were just starting to lead Nat on again, and how you never really cared."

"Oh no."

"It'll all work out. Give me a couple of minutes. Go ahead and wait near the door." I went and sat on the stair near the door, thinking of how much my life had changed in the past two weeks. Two weeks ago, I was captain of the cheerleading squad, pretty much the most popular girl in school, had the 'perfect' boyfriend, and just all around had the life that every girl ever wanted in high school. There was only one problem with that life. I was miserable. I had an image to maintain. Every second of my life, I was under a microscope, where everyone was watching, waiting for me to mess up so they could pick my life apart because of that one detail. It had never been like that in my days with the band. They honestly cared about me. If I made mistakes, of course they teased me about it, but it was always in good fun. I didn't have to be anyone but myself.

And then there was Nat. No matter how many mistakes I'd made, he always forgave me, and put it aside like it didn't matter. In short, he truly loved me despite my faults. And I had pushed him away. But that was all going to change. When he woke up, I'd apologize, tell him how much I love him, and never let him go. Even if he'd be on that four year tour with his brother and dad, I didn't care. As long as I could call Nat Wolff mine, I would be happy.

"You ready to go, Rosalina?" Tuffy asked. I nodded. We went out to his car and he drove me to the hospital. He took me up to Nat's room, and as I stood at the door, it broke my heart seeing him lying there unconscious. Alex turned and glared at me.

"Nice of you to finally show up. Figured it would hurt your image if you didn't show up? Considering it was your boyfriend who put him here in the first place."

"Alex, I know you're mad, and you have every right to be, but please just hear me out."

"You get one chance. You're lucky I'm in a generous mood."

"Thanks, Alex. So that night, when James first stabbed Nat, I had every intention of going straight to the hospital to be there with him. I was a wreck, being so hurt seeing Nat like he was, so I asked Kelly to drive me."

"Wait, Kelly as in cheerleader Kelly who you were friends with?"

"That's the one. Why?"

"Because I saw her at the police station yesterday. Wonder why."

"If he's been in custody for a couple of days already, then she was probably the one who tried to bail him out. She's working with him. They're actually dating now."

"Huh?"

"Let me finish my story. It'll make more sense." He nodded, urging me to continue. "So Kelly agreed to drive me. Instead of going straight to the hospital, though, she took another road. I asked her to turn around and go straight to the hospital. She used a pressure point to knock me out. When I woke up, I was locked in a basement. James and Kelly came in, explained their whole master plan, and left me there to rot." Luckily Tuffy found me, or who knows what would have happened." When I finished explaining, Alex came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I thought you didn't care about Nat."

"It's ok, Alex. I deserved it. I abandoned the people who cared about me the most. But I'm back to stay, if you all will have me back."

"Well, I can't speak for the rest of the guys, but I'm glad to have you back, Rosalina." I laughed and ruffled his hair. He playfully struggled away "Nevermind, I take it back!" Which caused us both to laugh. I sat down next to Nat and took one of his hands.

"Nat, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. You've got to get better, you have to wake up. I need you, Nat. It took me a lot longer than it should have to realize it, but I do." I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't want to actually kiss him while he was unconscious. It just would have felt weird to me. If I was going to kiss him, I wanted him to be able to kiss back. I probably sound crazy right now, but I don't care. I heard other people come in as I planted the kiss on his cheek, and when I looked up, I saw Thomas, David, Qaasim, and Cooper. Thomas and David looked furious, Qaasim looked confused, and Cooper looked like all was finally right in the world. I knew I had to talk to them, so I gave Nat another kiss on the cheek.

"Please get better, Nat. I love you." I whispered in his ear. I started to head out when I heard the noise that almost made my heart stop. The single, monotone beep coming from Nat's heart monitor.

Nat was flat-lining.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ...Oh wait, I'm the author, I already know what's gonna happen :) You wanna know? Leave me a review and tell me about it!**

**Also, while you're telling me what you think of this, could all of you awesome people tell me what you think of this new idea I'm working on? This new story I'm working on is called "If She Didn't Come". We all know how the story goes. The Silver Boulders break up, Rosalina comes and talks to Nat, she joins his band, and the NBB is formed! But what if she didn't come!? Follow Nat, Rosalina, Cooper and the…Gold Boulders…as we find out how different their lives would be had Rosalina never joined the NBB.**

**Let me know what you think! You all rock so much!**


	15. Ready to Go

Nat's POV

Darkness. It was everywhere. Suffocating me with its sheer abundance. It's a fight to remember who I am. All I know is the darkness. It has no intention of letting me go. I wander through it, but there never seems to be an end to it. It's all I have. That and a name with no face. Rosalina. That name was important to me, though I don't know why. Suddenly, I saw a burst of light w long way off. I started walking towards it. As I start walking, I hear a noise. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

As I took my first step, I found myself in an unfamiliar scene. I was standing on a stage and there were four people playing music. Three guys, one girl. One of the guys looked like a young me. I didn't hear most of the words of whatever song they were singing, except one. Rosalina. When it was said, it was repeated twice. I walked across the stage, where I could still see the light. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I was on another stage. The same kid who looked like me was there again, this time with more people hold what looked like some kind of trophy. The girl was still there. A man was behind the group of kids playing some kind of instrument. I couldn't remember the name. Again, I kept walking. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I now was on a beach. The same group of kids were playing football. That kid who kind of looked like me handed the football off to the same girl and then kissed her on the cheek. I turned and walked off the beach towards the light, trying not to feel jealous of this guy with the girl. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I'm in a room. The guy who looks like me is upset. He sends some kind of remark to the girl, who is standing at the door. Why do I feel like I know this girl? The girl walks across the room and kisses the guy on the lips. Now I feel really jealous. I have no reason to, but I do. I leave the room. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

They're older, now, but they're still the same group. The guy who looks like me and the girl are fighting. They're wearing the same style of shirt, red and white vertical stripes with a red and white baseball cap. They both are also wearing fake mustaches. Who are these two trying to fool? I feel like I should know this scene, but I don't. The girl storms off, and I follow her out the door, only to find myself in another room. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

This room is much smaller. The guy who looks like me (could it be a younger me?) is laying on a bed with the same kid who had been playing drums in the first scene and I girl I've…never seen, but feel like I know. The kid who looks like me is talking. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"….Rosalina! …I love her?" The little dude says something, and I turned to see what he's looking at. She's at the door. I guess this is the face that goes with the name. Rosalina. The kid who looks like me gets off the bed and he and Rosalina share a kiss. Now I'm seriously jealous. Who does this kid think he is? I left the room to find myself in the perpetual darkness again. The difference, this time, was that I was standing next to a source of light that almost looked like a door. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEP!

Why did that single beep cause me to panic? Maybe because they had always come in sets of three, and now this one monotone one made me uncomfortable. Either way, it made me turn around. Behind me, I saw the girl, Rosalina, standing there. She didn't say anything, just stood there. Almost as if she was truly only an image. Without any signs, I knew that this was a choice. I could either move on to the next life, or I could go to her. After seeing all of those images, I had figured that they had to be memories. Which meant Rosalina was a part of my life. I loved her, and I guessed that she loved me. Yet somehow I felt that the story was incomplete.

And it didn't matter. I could live forever, but without Rosalina, every one of those days meant nothing. Without Rosalina, I might as well stay here in the perpetual darkness, because that's all that my days would be. I walked to Rosalina and took her hand. Suddenly, it was all gone.

I actually felt again. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, as well as heard someone crying. I forced my eyes open, even though the light of the room was blinding, and tried to find who was crying. I turned my head to my left and right to find no one sitting there. Whoever it was must have been out in the hall. The door opened and she walked in. She saw my eyes open and stood there in shock.

"Hey." I managed to say. My voice was really raspy, from lack of use. She ran over and started hugging me.

"Nat, you're ok! I heard the flat lining beep and the doctors said you were…you were…" I hugged her back.

"It's ok. I'm ok. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at me, and then did something that surprised me even more than her actually caring this much. She kissed me. I remembered how amazing the kiss in New Orleans felt. This one felt a million times more amazing, because I could tell that she actually meant it this time. So I did the only thing I could do. I kissed back.

"Eh hum" someone cleared their throat at the door, which was the only reason Rosalina and I broke apart. There, at the door, was the rest of the NBB. They all walked over and started asking how I was feeling and that they were glad I wasn't dead and such. Through it all, Rosalina never left my side, or let go of my hand. Not that I minded, of course. Hours later, everyone had left except Alex and Rosalina. I was about to say something to Rosalina when Juanita walked in.

"Nat, I just heard! I'm so glad to see you're ok!"

"Thanks, Juanita."

"I can't believe that jerk actually did that to you! What kind of person does that?"

"A crazy one. But it doesn't matter. What's done is done. He didn't get what he wanted."

"True enough. Alex, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" She asked him. He looked at me and I nodded. Leave it to Alex to want to make sure I was ok before going and talking to her. They both left the room, leaving me with Rosalina. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Rosalina, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it, Nat?"

"Well, actually there are two questions. The first one. Why did you do that to me in New Orleans? You could have just walked away and let me continue on the way I was."

"I was stupid, Nat. I thought that it would help you to see that we wouldn't work, but we did. And it scared me. So I did the only thing that made sense to me at the time. I ended it before it got too serious. Before we crossed a point that I didn't want us to cross."

"And now? Is the same thing going to happen this time?"

"Nope. Hate to break it to you, Nat, but you're stuck with me this time."

"Good, then I don't feel weird asking this next question. Rosalina, four years is a really long time to be away from someone. I don't know if I can handle it."

"We can, Nat. We can make it work."

"Let me finish. I don't know if I can handle it…so I guess the only solution is to ask if you want to come with us on the tour."

"Nat, I know it'll be hard, but we can….wait, what?"

"Rosalina Tai, do you want to come with my dad, Alex, and me on this tour?"

"Are…are you sure, Nat? I mean, I'd love to, as long as it's ok with my dad, but are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life."

"Well, let me go call my dad and ask him." She left the room and Alex came back in.

"I heard you made the same offer to Rosalina that I did to Juanita. Sounds like we both may have our girls with us for the next four years."

"And I know neither of us would have it any other way. Glad you worked things out with Juanita."

"And I'm glad you and Rosalina finally worked things out, too." We both smiled, and our smiles got even bigger when both of our girls came back in and said their parents had agreed to let them come.

For once in my life, the future didn't look too bad.

**Ok, so I'm not thrilled with this ending, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. At least I pulled through to the end if this one. New story should be up soon! Just working out the last couple of kinks.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated and make these cold snowy days better!**


End file.
